1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle fitting. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attached bicycle carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Energy saving and carbon reduction concerns have mad bicycles increasingly popular, and therefore the bicycle fittings become popular too. The attached carrier is one of the most practical and popular bicycle fittings.
Previously the attached carrier is usually installed between the vertical pipe frame and the rear wheel frame. And the carrier is merely a plate binder or an aluminum plate. However, the plate binder or the aluminum plate is not suitable to carry wide variety kinds of goods with different shapes and sizes. The drawbacks of the previous embodiments are as follows:
First, small goods usually cannot be fastened by the plate binder since they may easily slip out when the bicycles sways or swerves. The user has to put them into a bag, and hang the bag on the handle. However, the bag hanged on the handle may affect the operation of the bicycle and further become dangerous. Secondly, several users carry the bags on their backs. However, the bags not only make the user sweat, but also become a burden. Third, the plate binder or the aluminum plate is unsuitable to carry the non-plate goods such as a basketball or baseball bat.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive research and experiments, and finally developed a bicycle telescopic carrier in accordance with the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.